The present invention relates to a lining apparatus for various metallurgical vessels including a torpedo car which has a small and squeezed mouth, but a wide inner space.
Conventionally, various apparatuses for the purpose of carrying on the above lining operation have been proposed. Japanese utility model publication No. 57-46055 discloses one such apparatus characterized by having a nozzle support tube made of first, second, and third tube elements which are pivotally connected to be foldable to each other and a spray nozzle rotatably connected to the first tube element. Due to such construction, the spray nozzle can be extended deeply in a torpedo car and can conduct a desired lining operation.
In general, although such a lining operation is carried out under high temperature and exposes the above support tube and the spray nozzle to such high temperature, the above mentioned lining apparatus is not provided with any means for protecting itself from the high temperature so that the device is less than optimal. Furthermore, in an operation to insert the support tube into the torpedo car through the mouth, all the tube elements consisting of first, second, and third tube elements must be aligned straight in series so that the entire apparatus becomes extremely tall and the construction thereof becomes expensive.
Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 54-77651 discloses another lining apparatus for the same purpose comprising a main strut, a frame for supporting the main strut, and a spray pipe pivotally connected to the extremity of the main strut and rotatable to a desired angle relative to the main strut. This apparatus can conduct a lining operation deeply in a torpedo car as in the case of the previously-mentioned apparatus of Japanese utility model publication No. 57-46055. However, this apparatus is also not provided with a means to sufficiently cope with the heat problem. That is, although the main strut is water-cooled, important lines including a material supply hose for supplying the spray material to the spray pipe and other control lines are subjected to the high temperature. The means for protecting the apparatus from the dust produced in the working site is also insufficient.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a lining apparatus which can resolve the above-mentioned defects and can efficiently conduct the lining operation of a torpedo car while also sufficiently protecting itself from high temperature and dust.
The present invention, in summary, discloses a lining apparatus provided with a foldable spray pipe comprising an elevatable vertical support strut supported by a frame, a bifurcated support strut having the upper end thereof connected to the lower end of the elevatable vertical support strut, the bifurcated strut comprising a pair of parallely extending strut elements which define an arm storing space therebetween which opens at both sides, a pipe supporting arm foldably connected to the lower end of said bifurcated strut and encasing a spray pipe therein and a protective path formed in each strut element of the bifurcated strut allowing a plurality of lines including a material supply line to pass therethrough.